leaving tonight
by CheshireGirl28
Summary: (if you don't like yaoi don't read.) Gillbert goes to the park to play,when he sees Oz at the park,they begin to talk when Gill notices a burning house and, goes to check it out. On his way home something unforgetable happens. Read to find out what happens.


**Name: leaving tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Pandora hearts or Cheshire would be alive :**

**enjoy 3 **

* * *

**(Gilbert's POV)**

I woke up in the morning. The shiny sun is in my face. My brother must've left 'my' window open. Why was he even in my room? I went down stairs. "Hey brother, I have to go out." I said, my brother looked at me with daggers in his eyes. I just glared at him. He growled, he never liked me going out.

"Okay, be safe please." my brother begged me. I nodded and walked out. I went down to the gas station to get milk, bread, ice cream and honey buns. I went to the check out line, then left, and went home, and put the grocery's away, and then I was at a park behind the cabin we were staying at for the week. I was swinging on the swing, the snow was covering the ground of the park. I looked to see a boy with emerald eyes sliding down, staring at me. He came over to the swing and sat beside me.

"Hello." I said, the words came out as the boy smiled almost creepily at me. I ignored it. 

"Hi sir." The boy said, he face was priceless. It was scary, why did I even talk to this boy? I knew my brother will mock me if he sees me.

"Are you here alone?" I asked, the boy smiled, and giggled.

"No, my friend is up at the top of the playground over there" he said, and pointed. I saw no one. I thought it was a figment of this kids imagine-nation. So I just smiled and stood up when I saw flames burning in the distance.

"Where are you going, whats your name?" the boy asked, I turned and looked at him.

"I'm going home, and my name is Gill!" I snapped back, I wanted to check the burning house out.

"Oh, my name is Oz..." he said, smiling. I nodded and pointed to the woods.

"Oh well, I got to get home." I said, winked at him and ran to the house. I ran to the house that was burning. The sun begin to go down. I figured I should call for someone to put out the fire. I reached for my phone and realized I had left it at the park. I ran in the house to see if I could rescue anyone but no one was in there. I ran out and it was dark outside the burning house was black and had tented windows. I saw a little girl with black soot marks on her face. She held on to a stuff black rabbit.

"My house burnt down." she said, I held out my hand, and she grabbed it, and handed me a phone to call a fireman. The firemen showed up and took the little girl away. I was walking home when I felt followed so I walked faster and faster til I ran fast.

"Almost home..." I whispered, running when a hand was placed over my mouth, the other over my eyes. I fought and fought I hit the ground. I was blind folded, and dragged, and tied up, and a piece of cloth over my mouth. I was knocked out about five minutes after being dragged.

I woke up in a basement. I couldn't talk my mouth was covered by a white sheet like cloth. My arms and legs were tied up, and I couldn't barely move. I saw the little boy approached. I tried to scream but couldn't. Oz placed his finger over my sheeted mouth. I breathed deeply as he pulled the sheet away from my mouth. I sobbed softly. I was scared.

"Why did you take me?" I asked, he kissed me and pushed my head back.

"'Cause I love you." he said, softly biting my neck. I screeched as he covered my mouth. I closed my eyes.

"What...?" I mumbled, trying to push his hand away, and fails, and passes out. Then I awoken next to Oz on the floor. Freed of the tight ties, I could run but I just didn't I wanted too. But it was like the floor was pulling me back down. Oz opened his pretty emerald eyes. Staring in my almond-gold eyes. His eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. The room was dark and I could no longer see. I didn't know what happened to the lights.

"Your awake." the boy said, no longer crazy now. He was calm and sweet, it seemed off. Everything about this boy was weird. But I could leave him. It was love at first sight. At first I was scared of the loving boy and tried to run, but now I'll let him get close. He got closer to me. I kissed him. He kissed back so innocent. I wouldn't want to ruin him. I hugged him to stop him from wanting me, but of course I wanted him too.

"Yeah..." I said. After a long silence. he whispered. every time I talked to him, he always kept quite. I will never know why as I drifted off to sleep, in the child's arms. He dragged me to my room unable to pick me up. I finally stood up and got in bed. He laid next to me and we snugged all night.

(the next day)

I awoke to the creepy child watching me sleep. I smiled at him as soon as he realized I was awake.

"Okay you munchkin. What are you doing watching me sleep?" I asked. He giggled and kissed me.

"I was waiting for you to wake up hottie."he said. I sighed and got out of bed and went to get my cloths on. And Oz wasn't leaving. He watched me change. I got nervous and excited at the same time.

"Okay..." I mumbled, after I changed my cloths and sat on the bed. and Oz pulled me back on to a laying potion. I didn't even get to close the closet door he began to kiss me and he bit me. I screech before pushing him away.

"What...?" he whined, offended, I look at him.

"Slow down there, B-rabbit" I shouted, as he stared covering his mouth in a cute position. Closing him emerald eyes. He keeled before me in such discomfort.

"Oh I see." he shouted, rushing into a wide smile. A beautiful one.

"Thank you!" I said, running down stairs and away from Oz. I denied you him. I ran into the kitchen when I felt little arms wrapping around me from behind enveloping me tightly, pulling me closer.

"I understand." the sweet gentle boy said, kissing my neck then releasing me from his strong loving grip. I nodded. He was oh so gentle and loving, caring and so much more greatness, and he's strong and beautiful. He is wonderful all I ever wanted.

"I love you, Oz." I said, turning around and hugging him. his eyes grew wide with a loving shine.

"I love you too, Gil-Gil" he said, hugging back and smiling in that case he was showing a amazing smile not a creepy one. I knew when I met him it would be good though. I thought I'd die just look at how great this is now though.

"Mow I have a surprise for you." he said, pushing me on the couch and blind folded me. And didn't come back for an hour. One slow hour.

"Can I see it now?" I asked. he took the blind folded off and walked me to the kitchen showing me he made my favorite pasta I was so happy he did this for me. I turned around and kissed him.

"Do you like it?" he said, walking me to the table. He pulled out my chair and sat close to me. I nodded. I liked it for sure.

"Yeah it's really good!" I said, he just smiled at me after dinner. We sat down and then I went down to the park we met at and we played. Then we went home...

And ever since then noting had been the same since then...but it was always good...

**Thanks for reading 3**

**I am currently going to be writing only one-shots.**

**So I hope you enjoy them all.**

**I wrote this for Itasasu98...**

**I hope you enjoyed... 3**


End file.
